


Legacy

by sanva



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Heaven, Men of Letters, One Shot, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known. But not for the reasons he'd given. Stiles was right, she would have believed him. She would have known what to do to fix this.</p><p>Maybe she still could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for tonights Teen Wolf.

“You already knew,” Chris stated and the Sheriff couldn’t even find it within himself to attempt to deny it.

He couldn’t tell the whole truth either. It wouldn’t help the situation; would do nothing to stop this train wreck from going down. Julia—the _Darach_ —had him hog tied and hidden with no way to stop the sacrifices from happening. If only he and his wife hadn’t turned away from bad blood and a long history of pain.

If only Claudia hadn’t withered away, taken from him and Stiles by _disease_. The irony. He remembered once, long ago, not long after they’d married and settled down, how she had told him that no one in their family died naturally. But she’d wanted to be the first.

She had wanted to grow old and die with him . . . instead for them naturally came a lot sooner.

He wished she was here instead of him, gaining wrinkles and losing the fitness of youth a centimeter at a time. Claudia would have known what to do, would have seen the signs, and would have been able to escape from these ropes.

She would have _believed_.

He couldn’t tell Mellissa and Chris the truth though. Not the whole of it. So he twisted the story, leaving out just enough of the details. It wouldn’t do any good for the monster holding them to listen in, anyway. He’d kept this secret for as long as he’d known his wife and there was only one person he’d ever tell.

Claudia had known things, believed and been able to rattle of information like an encyclopedia. She’d been gifted with languages, many dead and nearly forgotten. There wasn’t a single myth she hadn’t been able to pick apart and tell the truth of. Not that he’d known, anyway.

She had gained that from her father, a man that had long disappeared and left her and her little brother alone with their mother, barely able to fend for themselves.

That was another reason she’d tried to stay away from her families past. Left as soon as soon as she was old enough, a decade later Claudia had met him and they’d began a life together. Stiles had come years later, much later than they had hoped but was more than they could have hoped for.

Stiles was her Legacy. He had her mind, her skin, her eyes. If he didn’t find them now, before it was too late, then he’d find her books later. He’d learn with what she’d left behind, much as Claudia had learned from what her father had left hidden in the attic of her childhood home.

He only hoped, had to believe he’d be there to see it.

 

 

Stiles drifted and opened his eyes, sitting up startled at the sight of his childhood bedroom. 

“Time to get up, honey,” a warm comforting voice that he only ever heard in his dreams startled him. Swallowing, Stiles eyes drifted to the doorway, taking in his mother standing before him. 

Claudia Stilinski nee Winchester quirked a grin at him, “We don’t have much time and we have a lot of work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I twisted SPN's heaven a bit. Mama Stilinski is awesome and knows how to find her son and make him keep his memories on the way home. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Not that the Angels are around to brain wipe him anyway.~~
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea where this came from. But I liked the idea. I also liked the type of 'magic' the Men of Letters could do and I think it would fit Stiles.
> 
> (I'm not going to continue this from here, but I totally wish someone would . . . bonus for Sterek).


End file.
